From the Sky
by UnknownError
Summary: Have you ever seen clothes like those?" "N-no.."


Authors note: Anything my character says can't be understood by the Naruto crew since they speak Japanese and she speaks English.

It's a crossover is that what's it called? But it's different. Input please.

* * *

It was really dark outside. It always gets dark out early when it's winter. She starred at the bandage on her arm. In reality it was just a large black patch but for her it looked like a large bite was taken out of her right arm.

She lived on the 23rd floor. In room 2323. In the only apartment whose name had 23 letters. Because she saw the movie 23, and her birthday was February 3rd. She wasn't much special. She lived on her own. She had her friends but tonight they were gone. But who cares?

She got drunk 3 hours before so she could handle the tattoo pain. If she hadn't been such a sissy and tried it sober she would've realized it wasn't bad and she would still be at home. But this is what happens when you drink vodka off our balcony on a cold rainy winter night. And this is what happened to her when she sat on the railing and held the metal railing for support.

She sat on that railing waving her feet. In reality she was only eighteen, yet she gripped that Absolute Vodka bottle tight in her other arm, it was halfway gone. The rain felt so funny and the light was making her blind but she wouldn't stop now, no the storm was just starting. She was really a smart girl. But no not tonight. The city lights beneath her were fuzzy and white-yellow. They were so pretty she just wanted to touch them. She shouted out loud "God damn I'm so light headed" Her neighbors would yell back "Shut the fuck up and go to bed you stupid drunk."

But as she sat there swinging her legs back and forth she started wondering what it would feel like to fly. She had been in airplanes many many times, no she wanted to fly by herself. So she chugged all her vodka and shouted to the sad empty bottle, "I'll toss you down, and race you to the finish! And when I win I'll still help you get yourself back together!" So she tossed over her bottle and leapt over the rail too.

She didn't even make it 10 floors down when it hit her, the lightning was the brightest bolt of the night. Needless to say the bottle won the race, she was gone, charred body and all. Most people say that parallel universes don't exist. But she will detest. It shot through her right arm and practically melted her bandage onto her arm, it went right through her heart and out to her toes. She was clinically dead for a minute.

And with a final yell she was gone. Maybe it was heaven maybe it was hell, or perhaps aliens abducted her and let her live a fantasy. Whatever the case when she arrived in the other world she was knocked out cold, still falling from the sky, third degree burns and all. No one really knew what she was. They just knew it was a thing, and things don't survive those great falls. And with that the real story begins.

"Look! What is that falling from the sky?" She pointed at a small figure falling towards the pine trees nearby.

"...I don't know it's too small,"(Bark bark bark!) "You're right Akamaru... something does smell like burning skin..."

"Byakugan! ...It's...it's a person! I think, no. Yes it's definitely a person!"

"Come on then what are we waiting for, no one could survive a fall from that height!

"Kiba hey wait up!"

"What, why?! No just run with me he's guna' hit the ground any second!"

"You need to remember that falling from that hit and velocity-..."

"I got her I got her I got her!"

THUD*

"AHHHHHHHH"

"...If you catch him it's like catching a bolder..."

"H-hey you guys, sorry I tripped... Oh my god Kiba are you okay??"

"Ahhhh ahh hahh ahhh, get it OFF me NOW!"(Bark woof bark) "I think I broke my ribs... AhhhhHH!"

"Hurry tenten help me lift her off him."

"No, no, no, Neji what are you doing are you stupid?? Grab her higher up on her leg!"

"AHHHHH be CAREFUL!"

"Set her down carefully and elevate her head..."

"Woah! Look at those burn marks! We need to get Lady Hokage!"

"Yes that's a good idea, I'll go find her, Tenten you stay here and watch over Kiba and...whoever that is."

"Ahh..kya... Tenten can you move that rock over here so I can prop myself up? Thanks.. Holy hell... look...It's a girl...what the hell do you think happened to her??"

"I don't know... I guess she got burned... By what though? Something powerful, look her skin is black and oozing... That smells awful!"

"Yeah I know dude. Look..look at what she's wearing. Have you ever seen clothes like those?"

"N-no..."

Neji's POV

"A girl that fell from the sky?"

"Wait, are you serious?"

"Yes Lady Hokage! Kiba tried to catch her and when she landed on him he broke his ribs! She also has burn marks on her right arm and left leg, it looks like third degree burns we need your help as a medical ninja!"

"I see. Where are they?"

"Out in the woods, we were training..."

"I see okay then let's go!"


End file.
